Clashing Worlds
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Sonic, Silver, Shadow, and Knuckles are having some strange dreams, while the blade breakers get pulled into the world of Mobius. Realizing the truth behind these happenings, will they band together to fight a new evil, or will trust break them down?
1. the happening

A Beyblade/Sonic crossover, and no, this isn't based from Sonic X, trust me.

_"thoughts"_

"talking"

**"Talking in dream"**

**_"Thing in dream"_**

* * *

"Clashing Worlds:  
Chapter One;  
The Happening"

--Sonic's House: 1:29 AM

Sonic was tossing, and turning, in his bed, shivering, with a terrified look on his face.

**Sonic was being blown through a vast hurricane, near a large mountain. _"What's happening? How'd I get into this?!" _He thought, in panic. **

**He looked around, the only thing he could make out in front of him, besides the mountain, was a glowing symbol. '風' _"What is that?"_ He wondered.**

**Now, all of a sudden, a large, blue dragon appeared. "I finally get see the Protector." It said.**

**Sonic was surprised. "Who are you? What's going on?" Sonic yelled at it.**

**"I am the Titan of Wind, and you are the Protector." It said.**

**"That doesn't make any sense! What am I supossed to protect?!" He yelled.**

**"The Avatar of Wind." It answered.**

**"I don't get it! Who's this avatar, why do I need to protect him?" Sonic asked.**

**"The avatar is a lot like you. Courageous, and confident. A true friend. The avatar has locks of blue, and eyes of brown. He bares the exact mark you see upon the hand less dominant." He started.**

**"The left hand?" He asked.**

**"Yes! he will come with the other three. you must protect him, otherwise, both of your worlds are doomed" It said. Lights began to shine, as Sonic tried to withstand the constricting pain.**

Sonic shot up, breathing heavily. _"Just a dream." _He thought, feeling cold sweat run down his face. He looked at his clock: 2:39 AM. "I am not staying up this early!" Sonic said. He turned his body, and went back to sleep.

-- Angel Island: 1:29 AM

Knuckles was sleeping in front of the Master Emerald, gripping the stone, tightly, and gritting his teeth together.

**Knuckles was in a cave, his legs stuck in the ground, staring at a crystal green altar. _"Where am I?" _He wondered. He then saw a symbol behind the vines, glowing brown. '岩' _"What the?"_**

**Now, a white tiger walks its way in, standing a top of the altar. "What's going on?!" Knuckles yelled, angrily.**

**"Save your breath. I am the Titan of Earth." He said.**

**"But doesn't that symbol mean rock?" Knuckles questioned.**

**"Yes! A more prefered symbol. You, echidna, are the Protector of Earth, which is why we're having a conversation." The tiger started.**

**"Hey! It's not Echidna, it's Knuckles! And what is it I have to protect? I'm already guarding the Master Emerald." He said.**

**"I understand that. The guardian of the Pachacamac is always the Protector of Earth. It runs through your blood. You, Knuckles. need to protect the Avatar of Earth."**

**"I don't follow." Knuckles stated**

**"The Avatar of Earth is from the realm called "Earth," he, and the three others alike." It started.**

**"I thought Earth was a myth that were told in fiction stories." Knuckles stated.**

**"Earth is very real. The Avatar has powers connected to this planets rocks, plant life, and to some of it's weather patterns. You, as the Protector, needs to find him, when he enters this world, and guard him with your life." The tiger finished.**

**"And, if I don't?" He asked.**

**"If you don't, both his world, and yours will be destroyed." He said.**

**Knuckles was shocked. "Okay, I get it! How will I find him?" Knuckles asked.**

**"He has hair of long ebony, and eyes that represent feline amber. He is passionate, and strong, like yourself. He will come from his world to here. I'd keep my eyes open. He bears a mark on his chest exact to the one behind me. You'll never know where to find him, though, but I suggest you hurry." Lights began to draw back as a shot of pain rushed through his head.**

Knuckles shot up, eyes wide open_. "Another weird dream. As if visions weren't bad enough_." He lied back, and went back to sleep.

--Silver's house: Same time

Silver was turning his head through the pillows, letting out light screams every five or so seconds.

**Silver was floating in a lake, connected to a streams, with a large waterfall, up to his neck in water. Behind the waterfall, he saw a symbol glowing purple. '水' **

**Now a purple tortoise, with a black shell. "Wh-what's happening? Who are you?" Silver asked, nervousy in his voice.**

**"I am the Titan of Water, and you are the Protector, unknown to that your whole life." It said.**

**Silver looked at it questioningly. "What?"**

**"The Avatar of Water will soon be arriving in your world, and you must protect him, otherwise, it will bring the end of both of your worlds." It explained.**

**"How do you know I'm the protector?" Silver asked.**

**"Each protector has a mark on their right palm, the same symbol representing where our old shrines used to be." It answered. Silver looked at his right palm, and saw it glowing purple, the exact symbol behind the waterfall.**

**"Okay, so, I just need to find this guy, but I don't know where to look." Silver complained.**

**"He bears this same mark on his right arm. Hair that challenges the sun, and eyes darker than the bare soil. He is both worry-some, and carefree, like you. You should be able to find him." Lights surrounded him, causing pain, so unbarable, he screamed of the horrendous agony.**

Silver shot up screaming, holding his hand to his heart. "I have got to stop watching Tails with his water experiments." With that, he lied back, and started snoring.

-- Shadow's Apartment: Same Time

Shadow was groaning, shifting his head side to side, and pulling the covers closer, as he squinted his eyes, tightly.

**Shadow, was standing on a rock, in the mouth of a semi-active volcano. In front of him, a symbol glowed red, but was hard to see through the rising steam. '火' **

**_"Okay, why am I at a volcano?"_ He pondered, looking around. Now, a red phoenix bursts out of the lava, and into the sky, lowering to a rock across from where Shadow was standing.**

**"Greetings, Protector of Fire!" It exclaimed. Shadow gave it a suspiscious glare.**

**"Hello, whatever you're suppossed to be." Shadow said.**

**"I am the Titan of Fire! Heed my words, Protector, the Avatar will come soon!" The red bird said.**

**"Yeah, good for you. I'm leaving!" Shadow said, making a finger gesture, pointing behind him. He turned around, and began to walk off, until lava rose, creating bars so high, he couldn't jump over them. He turned back to the bird. "I supposse you put that up?" He asked. The phoenix nodded. Shadow shook his head with a sigh. "Okay, how exactly do you know I'm a "protector?" He asked, making hand quotes.**

**"Look at your hand!" It said. Shadow looked at his hands, and saw the right one glowing red, the same character in the volcano shining bright.**

**"Okay,...so, why do I need to protect this avatar?" He asked, a voice of disbelief still reigning.**

**"You've heard of the world called: Earth, correct?" The phoenix asked. Shadow gave a brief nod. "The Avatars are from that world." He started.**

**"Avatars?" Shadow questioned.**

**"Four Avatars, four Titans, four Protectors." The phoenix ensurred. With a nod from Shadow, he continued. "The Avatar has the power of fire on his side, all connected to this world,...a similar focus to the power you wield." He said.**

**Shadow raised an eyebrow. "The Avatars' powers are related to chaos energy?" He questioned. It nodded. "Okay, and what'll happen if he gets in danger, while he's here?" Shadow asked.**

**The phoenix let out a large screech before answering. "If you don't, then both Earth and Mobius will fall!" He warned.**

**"Okay, so, how do I find him, if I don't know what he looks like?" Shadow asked.**

**"Another reason why we're talking." It answered. "The Avatar of Fire has eyes of deep crimson, like yours. His skin is quite pale, and his hair is of two tones; white, and blue. Marks run across his cheeks, and he always wears the one thing that gives him away." The phoenix said.**

**"And that would be...?" Shadow was waiting for a final word.**

**"A long scarf, that flaps in the wind." He answered. Shadow gave another look of disbelief. The bird was talking about a human, and those characteristics were impossible to be natural. "I hope you find him, soon. For he will arrive shortly." The clouds above, cleared, revealing a bright ray.**

Shadow shot, eyes wide. He looked at his nightstand with his coffee mug on it, and then to the alarm clock; 2:39 AM. "That's it! No more late night coffee." With that, Shadow went back to sleep.

-- Moscow, Russia; Hiwatari Mansion: An hour later.

The four beybladers couldn't sleep, but felt exhausted. "I don't get it! Yesterday was the most exhausting day of our lives, and we can't sleep." Max yawned out, streching his arms above his yellow-topped head.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Said Tyson, leaning back on the black leather couch, trying to go to sleep, but failing.

Ray yawned. "All I know is Drigger wouldn't let me sleep." Said the tiger master.

"Dranzer was keeping me awake, as well." Kai complained.

"Why'd Dragoon made me get dressed, I'll never know." Said the blue-headed, dragon master.

"You're forgetting the small bags they made us pack." The tortise's partner said.

"I wish they'd tell us why." Ray said.

All of a sudden, a large vortex had opened; lightning shooting out, and shining various colors, as it dragged the four in with a uncontrollable gale.

"What's happening?!" Max yelled, as they entered.

"I don't know!" Tyson yelled.

"Kai! Maybe this what they wanted us up for!" Ray yelled. Kai nodded. "Everybody! Link together! This is gonna be a long ride!" Ray yelled. Tyson linked arms with Max, who linked arms with Ray, who linked arms with Kai.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Tyson yelled as they swerved.

"Don't even think about it! Just hold on, until we get out!" Kai yelled at him. They screamed, and yelled, as they spiraled through the abyss, their beyblades glowing the color of their bit-beasts, then disappearing.

* * *

Tried my best! Hope u enjoyed it!


	2. appearences on Mobius

"Chapter Two;  
Appearences on Mobius"

-- With The Blade Breakers

They continued to swirl through the portal, still clinged together. "I don't think I can hold it in, much longer!" Tyson groaned, loudly. He was turning green, bringing a hand to his mouth.

"Don't you dare, Tyson! You do that, I will make your life living hell!" Kai threatened, throwing him a death glare.

"Too late!" He muttered. Kai would have heard that, if not for the thunder still clapping.

They continued to swirve, and grow faster, glowing brightly as they did so. They screamed as it continued.

-- On Mobius

The gang was all at Tails', our four dreamers avoiding conversation.

Sonic was lying down on the couch, Amy clinged to him, watching the dreaded gore-fest, that scared Sonic, and what Amy called: romance movies, and she was talking to him through the whole thing, but he wasn't listening. "_Was that all a dream, or was it one of those visions Knuckles normally gets?"_ Sonic continued to ponder, until he realized how close Amy was to kissing him. By that point, he sprang up, and ran to Tails' garage, where he knew the fox would be working, and where Amy wouldn't dare try it again.

Knuckles would have laughed, if he wasn't already lying outside, staring at Cream, while Rouge continued to talk about how he should just give her the Master Emerald. _"Too wierd! The dream seemed way too real,...and I felt like I've seen the cave before. Why?"_ He thought.

"So, come on, Knuxie!" Rouge finished.

Knuckles had just remembered what had started, and got angry. "Forget it!" He yelled at her.

Silver was meditating, trying to focus on what he saw. He doesn't have dreams like that unless it was for a reason; one of his past happenings, or a future happening; he was hoping for the past. _"Agh! Nothing in my past would make me have a dream like that! That vision means something will happen, and it's related to these avatars."_ Silver thought.

Shadow was leaning in a corner, with his eyes closed. _"Why is it that when I have to stay up late, and drink coffee, I have the weirdest of dreams?"_ He thought. He scowled. _"Then again, they never seemed that odd. Hm,...there is more to inspect, but, for now, I'll just have to leave it be."_ He thought. Shadow turned to his two counterparts, and the yelling guardian. _"They seem deep in their own thoughts. Did they have a similar complication?"_ He questioned. He shook his head; chances of that were one and a million.

"Guys, guys!" Everyone snapped away from what they were doing, hearing Charmy's annoying little voice ring through. They stared at the little bee. "We just traced some weird chaos energy, and it's not too far from here! Vector, and Espio went to investigate, and sent me to get you there, ASAP! It might be a Chaos Emerald!" Charmy exerted.

Everyone got up. "Lead the way!" Sonic said. The bee nodded, and began flying towards his other team mates, the others not far behind.

-- In the Vortex

The lightning clashed, and the thunder roared so load, they could barely feel their ears. "Is it me, or is it getting faster?!" Tyson shouted.

"It's not you!" Max answered.

The lightning began to swerve around them, electric skocks running through them. "When will it stop?!" Tyson yelled.

"Probably when we get out!" Ray shouted.

Electric jolts continued to insert into their bodies. The three in front screamed, as Kai struggled to endure to strikes. "Everyone, get together! At this rate, we're gonna seperate at any moment, or worse!" Kai yelled, his serious tone covering slight panic. They began to joint together, forming a cuddled circle, as their speed accelerated. "Hang on!" Their captain yelled.

-- With Vector and Espio

Sonic and co. had just arrived on the forest patheway that Vector and Espio were running on. "How close are we?" Charmy asked.

"Not far!" Vector answered, sprinting to the best of his ability.

"Do we know exactly where we're going?" Knuckles asked, a little frustrated still.

"Can't say for sure! The signal just keeps getting stronger!" Espio told the others.

All of a sudden, a bright golden flash appeared, knocking everyone back several feet, and landing on their backs. Sonic shot up. "What was that?"

"Chaos Control." Shadow answered, already on his feet.

Everyone groaned as they stood up. "If that was Chaos Control, then it means that something's happening, and I bet it isn't good." Tails said to Sonic.

"Let's just go!" Knuckles complained, dashing ahead. Sonic, and Shadow raced at super sonic speed, as everyone else struggled to keep up.

-- In a Field

Just as everyone else got there, they found Sonic, and Shadow staring out. "What is it? Sonic, what's wrong?" Amy asked, worriedly.

The colbalt hedgehog just pointed foreward. "Whoa!" Tails said, racing foreward towards what the hedgehogs were staring at. In their line of view were three human boys, early in teenage years.

One had tanned skin. His eyes were closed, and his hair was long, and of dark blue, held in a partial ponytail. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt, a red vest, blue jeans, and orange sneakers.

The next had blond, spiked up hair, and whiter skin. He was wearing a yellow shirt, with green sleeves, orange, baggy pants, green fingerless gloves, and red sneakers.

The last one had very long, ebony hair, held in a partial pony as well. His skin was like the first boy's, and he wore white tunic with the yin, and yang design on the back, blue pants, black slippers, and a red headband with the yin and yang in the center on his forehead.

"Who are they?" Charmy questioned, looking up at his partners.

"Can't say!" Vector shrugged.

"Then, we'll have to wait for them to wake up." Espio said.

Everyone went out onto the feild, staring at the young teenagers.

* * *

i kno, i took forever! sorry! ill try and update quicker.


	3. shocking discoveries

"Chapter Three;  
Shocking Discoveries"

Sonic was staring at the blue-haired, Silver was looking at the blond, and Knuckles was looking at the ebony. _"What the hell?!" _All three thought.

They were all convinced that it was a dream, now, they didn't know what to think. Shadow, noticing the surprised expression in their eyes, and began to read them, like a book. _"They act as if they've seen them before, or are just surprised that they exist. Still, it's questionable, to say the least. I'll ask them, later! These kids could need medical attention, for all I know."_ Shadow began to walk towards the three teens; it was easy to tell they weren't waking up, soon. _"If they used Chaos Control, they did a lousy job." _Shadow thought, staring down at them.

Vector had lifted the blue head, slightly, from his lying position. He shook him gently, until he heard a groan. "Sounds as if he's okay." He stated, putting him back down.

Charmy was shaking the blondie as fast as he could. The boy's eyes squinted, then loosened as a moan came out. "Looks like he's okay, too!" He said, flying up with his little wings.

Espio was with the last one. He had only touched the boy, which was enough to make him flinch; his body scrunching closer, his hands curled into fists, his eyes tightening, with loud groans. Espio stared at the boy, as he saw golden eyes flutter open, still a bit dazed. Almost a second later, they widened, making him gasp, and pull himself up, quickly.

The boy stared at his surroundings, confusion in his eyes, and his body shaking, violently. Espio got in front of him, and held his shoulders, trying to calm him. "It's alright, you're okay!" He told him. The boy's eyes looked at Espio, disbelievingly. "It's just a little shock! Calm down!" He ordered, calmly.

The ebony stared at the purple chameleon, unsure of what to think. He, soon, calmed his breath, and placed one hand on the opposite arm, trying to stop the shaking. "W-who are you? Where am I?" He asked, fear evident in his voice.

Espio wasn't surprised with the question. "My name is Espio! My friends, and I found you, and your friends not even ten minutes ago. You appeared here from Chaos Control. This is one of the fields within the Mystic Ruins." He answered.

"Chaos Control?" He questioned. Everyone was surprised to hear him ask.

"You don't know what it is?" He asked. The boy shook his head. "Chaos Control is a power that very few can use. In this case, it was used to telaport. Do you know which one of your friends used it?" He questioned.

Again, the boy shook his head. "My friends, and I were only having a sleepless night. All of a sudden, this weird vortex opened, and sucked us in. We were in there for who knows how long." He explained.

They all nodded. It was a reasonable explanation. A rare, but reasonable explanation. "Okay, then mind telling us who you are, along with your two friends, over there." Espio pointed behind him.

"_Two?!_" The boy questioned, surprised.

They all stared. "There weren't only three of you?" Sonic questioned. The boy shook his head.

"Four of us." He stated. He put a hand on his head, trying to calm down, again.

"Okay, okay! Why don't you tell us your names, then we can work on finding your other friend, Okay?" Espio suggested, hands out, trying to persuade the boy.

He nodded. "My name is Ray Kon!" He looked behind Espio. "The blue head is Tyson Granger, and the blond is Max Tate." 'Ray' pointed out. "The last one is named Kai, and he really stands out! Two-toned hair, red eyes, pale skin, blue marks on his cheeks, and he always wears a white scarf, he's hard to miss." Ray assured them.

They all nodded. "We'll stay here, in case the other two wake up! You guys should spread on out, and get searching!" With these words from Vector, they took off.

-- With Shadow

Shadow raced across the field, his eyes scanning for the boy Ray described to them, a little earlier. _"Dammit! This day has gone from weird, to weirder. First these dreams, then those kids, and now, we're searching for one with..."_ Shadow stopped the ranting in his mind, realizing what he was about to think. _"the same characteristics from my dream, last night."_ He finished. "What the hell is going on?" Was the final thing he thought, before continuing his search.

-- Back With Chaotix: 30 Minutes Later

The two, Tyson and Max had but woken up a mere ten minutes before hand. After Ray explained everything, questions came up. "So, that's what happened?" Tyson, the blue head, questioned his friend, staring at him with his chocolate swerved eyes.

Ray nodded. Max turned his head around, before turning back to Ray with eyes of concern. "Where's Kai?" He asked.

Ray, slightly shocked, stayed silent. "Yeah, where's our sourpuss captain?" Tyson asked.

"We're searching for him, now. We don't know exactly where he is, but we're working on it." Charmy assured them.

They both became worried. "Um,...Espio?" Tyson questioned. The chameleon turned towards the cobalt headed boy. "You said that Chaos Control contains a lot of energy. If that's true, then how did we take in all that energy?" He questioned.

Espio pondered this for a moment, before answering. "You didn't. More than likely, the medium you had did." He answered.

"What medium? All I remember was being shock until everything went black." Max exclaimed.

"You didn't have anything to absorb the energy?!" Vector asked, getting up from his seat, eyes filled with shock.

"Just us." Ray answered.

The three looked at each other, before turning back to them. "Who stayed conscious the longest?" Espio asked.

"Well, Max was the first out, then me." Tyson claimed.

"And I was out shortly after him. Kai has more endurance than us, so it'd be natural that he was the last to lose consciousness. Why?" He asked.

Espio sighed. "What you took in was a minor amount of shock. If that's the case, more than likely, Kai must have acted as the medium, and take most of the damage." He explained.

"It would do a lot to him." Vector said, seriously.

"It wouldn't kill him, would it?" Max panicked.

"That depends on how much energy was absorbed." Espio told them.

Charmy got out a communicator. "I'm calling the others, they'll have to know." With that, he began to contact the others.

-- Back With Shadow: Shortly After

"Come in! Come in, everyone!" Screeched the bee, from the communicator he was holding.

Shadow stopped, and answered. "What is it?" He asked, annoyed.

"We have an emergency. The boys woke up, and claimed they didn't have a medium when Chaos Control happened." Shadow was shocked. That effect could kill anything, or anyone. "They also said that they were knocked out before their friend. Espio believes that he acted as the medium, he might need medical attention. If you find him, don't bring him back, here, get him to Tails' place." Charmy freaked.

"I'm heading back! If anyone finds him, call in!" With that, Tails hung up.

Shadow sighed. _"This isn't good! That kid could have gotten himself killed."_ With the thought in mind, he sped ahead, continuing his search for the boy.

* * *

i did my work, hope you've enjoyed. as for kai's whereabouts, they will soon be known. later!

K-sama


	4. medical help

"Chapter Four;  
Medical Help"

-- With Chaotix

Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and everybody else, besides Shadow, Tails, and Rouge returned from their search. "You didn't find him?!" Tyson shrieked. The furries shook their head.

"Sorry!" Amy had said, a frown on her face.

Tyson was going to get up, and search himself, only to find himself being held back by Vector. "This isn't good! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope we can count on Shadow." Espio commented. They knew full well that Shadow hated search, and rescue, and enjoyed search and destroy, making him unreliable for the most part of said subject.

-- With Shadow; His POV

I wandered around for this kid for hours, and was getting irritated. I've searched high, and low with no sign, whatsoever. That settled it, I was heading back.

_Was_ heading back.

All of a sudden I heard loud groans echo through the forestation around me. My head jolted around in an instant of hearing this. When I heard it fade, it got me thinking. _"That has to be the kid, no doubt about it!"_ I thought, taking a step towards the dirt path. I stopped, before entering. _"Why am I caring so much about a kid? It's not like I normally do, why start now?"_

I was about to turn around, but soon was stopped by something. I felt my hand begin to burn at a constant rate, pressurizing me, and spreading up my arm. I was brought to my knees with such pain. Not once had I experienced anything like this. The winds picked up. I heard water race quicker, and the ground beneath me felt like it was shaking, ready to make me tumble under it.

I looked at my right hand, where it all started. Right there, on my palm, was the symbol in which I had envisioned the night before; ' 火.' It had glowed a fiery red, an almost identical shade of my eye color, but with a lighter hue.

I glared down at it. I didn't like it, but it was making me do the one thing I despise, and it wouldn't stop. There was more to this dream than what I got, and now, I was going to have to do what I was told.

This Kai character, and my vision were both connected, that was official. I knew, though, if I wanted any answers, I'd have to deal with what I was doing. I raced towards the returning sound, with the fact in mind; I actually had to protect this kid.

-- With the Others; Regular POV

It had been another thirty minutes, and Shadow had yet to return. Our fellow bladers gathered in a semi-circle, making the others think of it for comfort, but truthfully, for there own conversation. Ray started. **" 'Speak Japanese, so they can't understand us!' " **He told them in a whisper.

Tyson looked confused. "Huh, why?" He asked.

Ray hushed him, silently, hoping the others didn't hear. **" 'Because, they think we're comforting each other, and we need to make them continue to believe that!' "** He explained.

Tyson let out a light chuckle. **" 'You sound like Kai.' "** He commented.

**" 'I'm aware!' "** Ray sighed out. He cleared his throat. **" 'Don't you think it's weird?' "** He asked them.

**" 'What's weird?' "** Max asked.

Ray sighed. **" 'Let's see! A weird vortex, a different world, _talking_ animals that are anthropomorphic, and a situation where Kai could die. That answer it, Max?' "** Ray asked. He was still tired, but because of no sleep, he couldn't help, but be rude.

**" 'Yes, I suppose! What do you think opened the portal?' "** Max asked.

**" 'That's what I want to know!' "** Ray replied.

-- On the Other End of the Conversation

Sonic, and the others stared at them, concerned. "They began talking in an unknown code or language, that they couldn't translate.

"Ni hondo ni hana su, tode sotu kowa dakimase!" Ray said to them, in a hushed tone.

"Huh, why?" Tyson asked. This got mostly everyone's attention.

Ray hushed him. "Kara, kare anakai daiyu moda tashtima hagimi wuta gani, wade watena nishtio na sode dawa skutu woto studikaru shinju duwoko!" He replied in the same language.

Tyson was chuckling. "Kai niyo waba nata oto." He said back.

"Motashi wa teidu!" Ray sighed out. He cleared his throat. "Sodu na domu koto hen deska?" He questioned them.

"Ota shi deska?" Max asked him.

Ray sighed. "Nomi denyo! Kimi onazu, betsu no sakai, _kaiyoba_ nogetsu sano sa lu canchu noida ku, wade jokyo Kai dashi mimo doko. Sono kotai awaba, Max?" Ray asked. He sounded exhausted, and annoyed.

"Hai, mota shai mo! Nan yo sadi ki ka anata nakai nadu suta bota noku?" Max asked him.

"Sunadi done ona shidyo tekai!" Ray answered.

"What the hell are they saying?" Knuckles asked, almost yelling, but quiet enough that the boys didn't notice.

They all shrugged. "Wherever they're from, it could be the native tongue." Espio suggested.

"Why would they need to speak it here?" Amy questioned.

"More used to it?" Sonic guessed with a shrug.

Espio thought it over for a moment, then shook his head. "They know that we don't understand it, that's why! They're talking about something that they don't want us hearing!" Espio concluded.

"So, basically, they're hiding something?" Sonic questioned.

Espio nodded. "I'll get them to tell us, then!" Knuckles growled out, about to stomp over to them.

"Not your best idea!" Espio commented, shaking his head. "They'll tell us when they're good, and ready, but they don't feel comfortable doing so, right now! If they know anything they're not sure of, we need to give them enough space and comfort that tells them that they can trust us!" Espio explained.

Knuckles growled, muttering curses meant for children over thirteen to hear, then sat down, sulking while he did so.

-- Shadow's POV

I continued the run. How this kid ended up over a mile away from his friends I'd never know, but sure as hell, I'd find out. I scanned through the area, searching for the characteristics Ray had given us; it was a wonder I was searching, but I knew that the kid would soon end up dead, and I was the closest guy around. Besides, whatever was happening to me earlier was making sure I'd come to his aid when he was in danger.

I stopped by a river, where the path led to a bridge. Right there, crawling on the ground, I saw pale skin, two toned hair, and a white scarf. If he had red eyes, then I'd say I just found the kid!

I ran up to him, and put a hand upon his shoulder, letting him know I was there. His head turned up at me quickly, his face filled with fury, and his eyes carrying a fire of determination. This kid's glare was something, but he matched each detail I needed, so I could only bet it was the right guy.

I was surprised he was moving, let alone conscious, but then again, I could tell he took a lot of damage. His dark purple shirt, and dark blue pants were torn at several areas, revealing portions of bruises, cuts, and some gashes; he didn't have a trail of blood, but he was still hurt, severely. The white had torn ends, and its edges were ragged. The kid's neck was cut, and there was a larger one that nearly hit his eye right across the left cheek over the blue markings upon it. "Kai, right?" I questioned, kneeling down closer to his level.

He calmed, somewhat, giving me an eye of suspicion, and confusion. Ah, the look of distrust, how I know that one all so well. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" He groaned out.

I'll give him points, I didn't expect him to be able to hold a strong voice in that, nor to be able to run this far, probably searching for help. "Your friend Ray told me about you when he woke up. You're friends are alright, but you,..." I shook my head. "you shouldn't even be moving!" I told him.

He arched a brow. "How so? In case you haven't noticed, I don't need your help!" He said, struggling to get to his feet.

More points, he has endurance on him, and an attitude to boot. "You don't even know what you did to yourself! You absorbed the energy while teleporting, and weakened yourself. If you continue like this, any longer, your body will collapse, and you'll be near your own death!" I warned him.

He was already standing, by the time I finished. I stood up. "Like I'm gonna believe some weird..." He looked at me up and down. "Anthropomorphic hedgehog, like you!" Surprisingly enough, he's the first human who didn't call me a rat.

He turned back to the path he was crawling on, then limped himself forward. The kid in turn was impressive, I'd give him that much, but even I knew he would fall sooner or later. Sadly, it was sooner.

Kai had let out small yells, and gasps of pain. I could feel the mark upon my hand acting up. I immediately, darted back towards the teenager, who had collapsed once more, screaming as hard as he could, unable to contain himself, and rushed over to the Mystic Ruins.

-- Back With the Others

Ray grabbed his chest, feeling a burning pain in him, for some reason. It was starting to feel like a crushing feeling at the same time. He started to let out small whimpers, his arms trembling from holding his weight.

Knuckles was the first to hear the boy's calls of pain. He looked over at him, and saw his pain filled expression. "Are you alright?" They all stared at him. "I'm talking to the ebony, guys!" He pointed out.

Ray was surprised. He didn't expect anybody to hear him. "I-I don't know..." He trailed off, unable to think of what else to say.

Knuckles felt a pang in his stomach, and somehow found himself walking up to Ray. Knuckles knelt down in front of him, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Whatever it is, you can speak up! We're here to help, so, what's going on?" He asked.

It was very awkward for awhile. No one would expect Knuckles in that manner; more or less, they'd expect an interrogation, not comfort. Ray, still trying to figure out what to say, finally spoke up. "Something just doesn't feel right." He started, lowering his head. "I don't know why, but I feel like something bad is happening, and all of a sudden, my chest began to burn." He finished.

Everyone stared at the young teenager for a couple of moments, before hearing their communicators go off. "What's up, Shadow?" Sonic asked in a serious tone; he didn't feel about ready to give up on the search, but was waiting for Shadow to come back with nothing, before taking another look.

"Guys, I found him!" Shadow answered. They all stared at each other, in shock of what the obsidian hedgehog had said.

* * *

*sighs* well, i finally got Kai back into the story. im gonna try 2 update quicker, but plz, no flames!


	5. stories of elements and chaos

yer gonna think too much dialogue, but too bad! enjoy!

* * *

"Chapter Five;  
Stories of Elements and Chaos"

- With Shadow

"You sure?" Sonic asked.

"Pale skin, red eyes, two toned hair of navy blue, and silver, along with a white scarf. Yeah, I'm positive!" He answered as he continued towards Tails' place.

"Where are you?" Knuckles asked.

"Half a mile away from Tails' home. I'll be there in less than five minutes!" He answered, adjusting the grip he had on the teenager. He did not want to do this, but he had little choice.

"Did you check his condition?" Espio asked.

Shadow scowled. "Well, it's not critical, yet, but I can only bet, he's not far from it!" He answered.

"How do you know?" Amy asked. Shadow put his communicator on speaker, so the others could hear Kai's struggle enduring the pain that corrupted him.

He turned speaker off. "Answer your question?" He asked.

"Yes!" Amy said, worriedly, just as he approached the front door to Tails' home.

"Shadow, I have everything ready, just enter when you get here!" Tails told him.

"See ya in ten seconds!" With that Shadow bursted through the door. The fox stared at the teenager, shocked. "Not the time to worry, help me get him to the scanner, already!" He ordered.

Tails shook off the shock, and led him to the infirmary. He placed Kai down on the bed, and awaited instructions. "I'll get the equipment! Try cleaning his wounds!" He said.

Shadow knew it would take less than five minutes, but nodded at the fox. He could already tell he lost a lot of blood, and knew wouldn't last much longer, seeing his breathing become hesitant. He removed his shirt, and scarf, then got started.

He did the best he could, and wrapped up the arms, hands, chest, and portions of the legs. He began to bandage the neck, careful as to not harm his breathing any further. He wiped off the newly formed blood that was on his eyes, and cheek, and was careful when covering it up.

Shadow had taken the liberty of putting in the I.V, and starting the heart monitor, just as Tails returned with the equipment. Shadow took the oxygen mask, and put it on Kai, while Tails turned it on.

Kai's heart rate was beginning to slow down, and his breathing became feint. "Tails!" Shadow called, asking for what to do.

"Pads, over there!" He pointed to a cart. Shadow brought it over. Tails had pushed the buttons, and placed them on top of Kai's bare chest. "Clear!" He called, releasing the buttons, sending in a jolt through Kai's body. Shadow checked for a pulse, then looked back at Tails, shaking his head. They did this three other times, until Shadow nodded, showing the kid was back. "I can handle from here; I'll call if there's anymore trouble!" He assured Shadow.

The ebony nodded, and exited the infirmary, staying rather close to the hall that led to it, and settling slightly. All of a sudden, he felt that burning feeling within his hand again, which made him glance down the hall. _"I hope you know what you're doing, Tails."_ Shadow thought. Surprisingly enough, the hot feeling in his hand went down some. _"What the hell?"_

- With the Others: Knuckles' POV

We had arrived a good ten minutes after Shadow contacted us. The kids were shaking in their skin; mainly the ebony. Ray, I think. He was out of it, and there was really no courage towards his friend. Honestly, I think that was the reason I began to comfort him; it seemed to make sense at the time, I don't do that often!

We found Shadow, leaning against the wall, next to the hallway to the infirmary. His arms were crossed, and his eyes were closed; by the looks of things, I must have been the only person who noticed how agitated he looked. He was gripping his right wrist, which same hand was in a fist.

"Well, Shadow?" Sonic questioned.

Shadow opened his left eye. "Tails hasn't come out yet, so I don't know!" He told us, closing the eye. I could tell they wanted to ask something, but Shadow interrupted them. "And no! You can't go see him, until Tails says it's safe enough." He explained.

All of a sudden an alarm blared from a room down the hall. "Shadow!" Tails called.

I was the only one who notice Shadow's wince of pain, and the struggle to keep it quiet. He ran down the hall as fast as he could, and reentered the kid's room. This wasn't good, and I knew it!

We went into the living room. Nothing more we could do, but help them calm down. I looked at Ray. He seemed rather smart, and more observant. He was deep in thought, and in far concentration. We were alone, and in the dining room, simply because he wanted to be alone. I stayed with him because Amy told me to, especially after I seemed to have helped him.

I was annoyed at the silence, but I was curious. I mean, tekyu, as the element earth is known as here, was said to be part of a legend of avatars, and according to my dream, this kid was supposed to be him. The element got its name from the first avatar, but I didn't understand the legend at all; I barely knew that much!

I was hoping he had an idea, because the next conversation was gonna be interesting. "Hey, uh Ray!" I tried to converse. Him, being broken from his concentration, stared at me in confusion. "I know this is completely random, but I just don't have good memory. Ever heard of the Elemental Avatars?" I asked him He seemed surprised.

- Ray's POV

I was in deep thought. _"Why did Shadow seem to be in so much pain? He doesn't seem like he'd be affected all that easily; sort of like Kai. So what's going on?"_ I thought, questioning his expression. _"Then again, earlier today, I saw Knuckles seeming to be in pain, too. By body language, he was hunched over to endure it, not to mention how much my chest was burning. What the hell's going on?"_ I thought, getting frustrated.

"Hey, uh Ray!" I was snapped out of my concentration, to see a curious Knuckles. He had asked about Elemental Avatars. How could I not know about them?

I nodded at him. "Why?" I asked, with an arched brow. Knuckles just shrugged. I knew that there was more to it, but I was curious about a lot of things. I thought at first it was to distract me, but there was more behind it, and I needed to find out. One thing I was also curious about is how the hell we got here; chaos energy is what Espio called it, I think. This gave me an idea. "Okay! I'll tell you _if_ you tell me about chaos energy. Deal?" I asked, holding out my hand.

He glanced at my hand, then back at me, a smirk forming on his face. With a deal struck, he simply said: "Okay!" We chuckled. "You first!" He insisted.

I sighed; I really hated explanations, but I did know the tale, so it made things easier. "Well, the story of the Elemental Avatars takes place in the Middle Kingdom, with four boys all destined for greatness. At the time, there was a law that claimed that unless you had the emperor's blessings, you could not be named. Four children did not have this blessing! One was a farmer in the fields, whose family has served the emperor for generations. The second was a merchant, who would often bring many treasures back for him, and was never truly thanked, but nonetheless, continued to bring gifts to him. Another was a son of the emperor's best soldier who, according to legend, would take the lead, and would never be harmed once." I told him.

"Some warrior..." He muttered.

I nodded at this. "Finally, the emperor's only son didn't have his blessings due to his own opinion on the government. These four didn't even know one another until a harvest festival; one in which the emperor had finally said all four could be named."

"How old were they?" He asked, a little confused.

I shrugged. "Thirteen to fifteen, at most." I told him. He nodded, and allowed me to continue. "The emperor was about to name the four with names he found suiting to them; Sederu, Kitosha, Shiduro, and Sho. These names were going to be given to each within the order I introduced. They mean slave, giver, shield, and prize." I explained

"Sounded like a bastard..." He trailed.

"According to the tale, he was." I threw at him. He shrugged. "However, before he could name them, the four titans showed up; they said that these four were theirs to name, and since the festival was honoring them..."

"The emperor allowed it without argue."

I nodded at this. "Why is because they were known for having extraordinary powers unlike anything anyone's ever seen; these powers, they believed, helped them live." With a shrug from him, I moved on. "The titans gave them the names of the elements in the language, we know as Japanese: Kaze, Mizu, Tekyu, and Kasi. All meaning wind, water, earth, and fire; in that order. They claimed that the four were chosen by the gods to save the world from a menacing evil." I started.

"What about the titans?" He asked.

I smiled. "Dragoon, the blue dragon, obviously, was said to be the titan of wind; he controlled the high winds, and storms. Draciel, a purple tortoise, was the titan of water; he controlled the rushing waters, and raging seas. There's Drigger. He was a strong, white tiger. According to the stories, Drigger had complete control over the earth, and vegetation around him. Finally, Dranzer, a powerful, red phoenix, was known as the titan of fire; he could create, and manipulate fire, and not to mention he controlled the volcanic systems. With those, and their gifts, their souls merged with the four avatar's." I complied.

He arched a brow. "Gifts?"

This was gonna take awhile, I knew it. "Yeah, according to the tale, they each had a gift that made them more unique than any of their kind. Dragoon had the gift of seeing, Draciel had the gift of hearing, Dranzer had the gift of feeling, and Drigger had the gift of knowing. The gifts helped them fight, and help another avatar, if in danger. Kaze would have visions, Mizu would hear things from the distressed comrade, Tekyu would head into a daze, seeing directions as to get to where the other was, quickly, and Kasai would be sensing it by a strong jolt up his spine; at least that what I always remembered it to be." I explained.

"Interesting." He stated. "What about this evil? What happened next?" He asked.

"Would have gotten there sooner if you hadn't asked so many questions." I stated. He let out a snicker, before I could resume. "The name of the evil was called the Anti-spirit. His name was unknown for he took the form of those that the four avatars had cared for, and therefore, they were in danger quite often while trying to get rid of him for they never knew if it was a created puppet, or the real him." I explained. "Because of this, the avatars had protectors each chosen by the titans by a single characteristic. One of which I'll explain after I'm done. The four were assigned to protect them from the availing evils that could trap them, and use their souls to destroy the world. Truth be told, no one even knows what happened! Only thing that was known is that they went to fight, and that's it." I finished.

"What about those traits?" He asked.

"This is your last question, then you had better explain chaos energy!" I told him. He simply nodded. "The Protector of Wind is chosen through a swift mind; knowing actions that are right, what are wrong, and knowing when to take action for the sake of the greater good." I started. "The Protector of Water is chosen through his caution, and his care for his friends. Protector of Earth is picked due to his strength, and protectiveness of his friends." I added. He seemed rather amused. "Fire is chosen through his stubborness, and fiery determination. These four are marked on the right hand with the characters of their elements, and only they could tell of the danger, and who the avatars were, for that matter." I finished.

"Interesting!" He complimented. I gave him a look of impatience. "Alright, fine!" He sighed, adjust the way he was sitting. "My clan, the Pachacamac, worshiped a god called Ares. He used something called chaos energy to create the world, humanity, practically everything in life. Ares had fought the dangers of the universe, and had defeated them at the cost of his own, his heart landing on a place called Angel Mountain. It's called the Master Emerald, and once every generation, one of the Pachacamac is chosen by Ares' heart to decide the next guardian; only the strong hearted warriors are ever chosen."

"Like you?" I questioned.

He nodded. "However, there was a problem. Ares' heart gave birth to seven children called the Chaos Emeralds. Each emerald carries a small portion of the Master Emerald's power, and a certain few can harness the energy, and head into a stage called Super. Chaos energy can be helpful to those who know how to use it for the right purposes, but in the wrong hands, it was a problem."

"Like the clan leaders." I pointed out.

"Exactly!" He said to me. "Certain leaders that were fighting in wars had forced the guardians to call upon the chaos power, and sometimes, the leaders would torture, even kill them if they ever said no."

"That's awful!" I yelled at him.

"They still did it!" He pointed out. My head went down. "As of recent, I was next to become a guardian, for my father. The leader had insisted on using the Master Emerald, and the seven children to take over the world, but father had said no, and was tortured, and my family was meant to watch. I couldn't bare it, I was a kid. No matter how much I begged, they wouldn't listen, until I finally did something; what Ares' heart told me to do. I ran up to it, and began talking to it."

**-(Quick flashback)**

A young Knuckles had watched his clan continue to torture his father, one of whom still refused to go by demands. He had begged, and pleaded, but they ignored him, and the young boy was stuck watching his father suffer.

He wanted it to stop, find some way to see what he could do. _**"Knuckles!"**_ A voice called. The young, tear filled eyed echidna turned his head searching for the source of the voice. _**"Knuckles, stop turning your head! I'm only just behind the soldiers."**_ It told him.

The frantic echidna looked forward, and no one, just Ares' heart. "Master Emerald." He whispered.

_**"That's right!"**_ The voice answered. _**"You want this to stop, then you're going to have to take charge! Come here, let me hear what you have to say; your distance makes it hard to hear."**_ It told him.

Knuckles was desperate for someone to listen to him, so, without hearing a thing of what the leader said, he rushed forward to the only one who had heard his pleas. "Stop him!" The leader ordered.

The soldiers almost did, until Knuckles placed a hand a top the Master Emerald, and began to speak to it. "I know I heard you! You were the only one who actually cared about what was happening to Papa." He said to it.

They all stared at him as the Emerald glowed. _**"I'm glad you did!"**_ It said to him.

"But how can I stop it? Why is Papa being hurt like this; it's not fair!" He cried. Knuckles was too young to understand the absolutists that were the clan leaders.

_**"The leader is the one who started it, only he can stop it! He wishes for me to help him rule the world."**_ It explained.

"Why would he need that?" Knuckles questioned.

_**"He doesn't need, he wants. The leader will stop at nothing until your father helps him get it, which is why he's hurting him."**_ It said.

"But that's not fair!" He yelled. Everyone was still staring as the young boy talked.

_**"Even though it may not be fair, he still does it."**_ It told him.

The younger echidna just cried harder. "How can I stop Papa from getting hurt? Please, tell me!" He begged it.

_**"I'm afraid that my words may not even stop it, but just hope it can; you must tell the leader I will never help him. It'll take a lot of courage, though."**_ It warned him.

"Anything to help Papa!" He said to it.

"Boy, get away from Ares' heart!" The leader ordered.

Knuckles turned around, glaring at the leader. "He wanted me to come up, and speak to him, so I did!" He spat at him.

The leader was surprised. "Ah, how the next guardians can be chosen at such young ages. What did he say?" He questioned.

Knuckles' glare hardened. "He said that he will never help you no matter how many you harm." He answered.

The leader stared, calmly. "Ah, I see!" He began to chuckle.

_**"Knuckles, he won't back off so easily! I have a feeling that he is about to do something far worse than before."**_ It was too late for a warning.

"Kill the father!" He ordered.

And, as ordered, a soldier stabbed the father, whom which had let out a scream of agony. "Papa!" Knuckles called, rushing to him.

His father looked up at him with his ivory eyes. "Knuckles...the fact you heard the Master Emerald means that you...are the next guardian. Because you are young, he will not try to hurt you like me,...please, stay strong, and don't give in!" With those last words, the elder one's breath spat out as blood, until there was nothing left to be heard.

Knuckles, being so young, was too young to understand what death was. "Papa! Papa, please open your eyes, please!" Knuckles begged the corpse, but it laid motionless.

The whole family, the villagers, and even some of the warriors were looking at the boy in pity for as to not understand death. The leader walked up to Knuckles, staring down at the dead father. "Such a pity! He was a great warrior, and father." He said.

Knuckles slowly looked up at him, tears trailing down his red tinted cheeks. "W-was?" He questioned.

"Of course, it makes sense that a six year old-"

"Seven!" Knuckles corrected.

"Seven year old, sorry, would not understand death! The time of which life ends, and said dead one's spirit is sent into the heavens, or the underworld, forever, never to return. Get it through your head boy! Daddy's dead, and the rest of your family will be too, unless you do as I say! Tell it to help me take over the world, or else!" With that, he stormed off.

**-(End of Flashback)**

I was staring at Knuckles in complete shock. "Knuckles, I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Don't be! It wasn't your fault! It's not like he didn't mean what he said." He told me. I was shocked once again. "Over the next few years, he continued to give executions to my family members. I asked the Master Emerald on what to do, but he said that only as long as I said no would things get better. He finally realized that family wasn't enough, and sent his troops after me right on the mountain, trying to steal everything. The leader himself was about to kill me, however, Perfect Chaos was created, and it wiped out the whole clan, except for myself." He finished.

I was far from calm. I hugged the echidna, one of which I could tell was uncomfortable. "Been there! My country isn't really fair either." I told him. Knuckles had settled somewhat. I felt bad for him, being the last of his clan because of some jerk of a leader.

- Kai's POV

I was just in blackness, pain was cringing in every area of my mind. I saw Dranzer, but it wasn't him. It was darker, and freakier. Black Dranzer, great. Just what I need...

* * *

I tried my best, sry it took so long! l8r!


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE!**

Sorry, guys! I know it's been three years, but I've been getting a lot of new inspiration and my writing skills have been improving, so I've been ignoring my earlier, incomplete works. This is one of my better ideas, and I admit I miss writing it. I owe the most recent guest reviewer for reminding me about this fic, to which I say, thank you. But, in order to make sure I don't get bored with this idea, I am going to edit it, add in more detail, and whoever my last guest reviewer was (because s/he refused to give me their username), I'm looking for someone to help keep up the inspiration and keep my ideas flowing since, after all, it's been three years. I encourage you to contact me. If I'm lucky, you'll help me remember what my plan for the next chapter was. Until then, I bid you all farewell.

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


End file.
